Between Two Worlds
by LittleMissAverage
Summary: Sienna was a typical twelve year old in some ways and completely different in others. She hated being common but her shy personality around people she doesn't know made it hard to stand out in a crowd. That is, until one fateful night. The night when she met the ninjas. The night she found her destiny. Now she has more things to worry about than middle school and a troubled past...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide

"Bye Paige!" a girl with warm hazel eyes waved to her best friend.

"Bye Sienna, see ya Monday!" the girl with dark brown hair called as the hazel eyed girl slipped through the doorway and out into the halls of Meadowlawn Middle School.

She hurried to her locker, put her things in her backpack, then half walked-half ran to the parking lot in the back of the school to catch her bus. _I can't miss my bus, _she thought to herself. _I hate it, but I can't miss my bus._ With this as her motivation she passed the crowd of kids and dashed across the parking lot over to one of the many dull yellow school buses. She sighed as she plopped down onto her seat, another week completed. It was four o' clock on a Friday afternoon so there was plenty of time to unwind and whatever the hell she wanted once she got home. The girl pushed her long light brown hair out of her face just enough to see through the thick strands. Another weekend of nothing but sitting in her room watching YouTube and typing... or at least, that's what she assumed would happen. Little did she know fate had other plans to make her life more... interesting.

* * *

Lloyd sat up abruptly in bed, sweating with his hair matted in a tangled mess. He had had that dream again. It was always the same: a place he'd never seen before, a dark street, a little black dog with a pink plaid collar, a mysterious girl with light brown hair that was golden near the tips and almost reached her waist with determination filled hazel eyes, and then nothing but the simple color yellow. It was the early hours of the morning, nearly six, so there was no chance of going back to sleep. Instead the twelve year old boy got out of bed and went out onto the deck of the Bounty. Cool morning air greeted him and the dark sky was beginning to become pale with wispy clouds drifting like thin ghosts. No matter how hard he tried he could never take his mind off of the dream, it was really affecting his training. Why was he always having the same dream? What did it mean? Where was that place? But most importantly, who was that girl?

"I see you are up early, my young pupil."

Lloyd turned to see Sensei Wu approaching him. He decided to tell him of the strange dreams.

"Uncle, do you ever get weird dreams that repeat every night?" the young boy started.

"I have before. Why are you asking me this?" Sensei inquired.

"Lately I've been having these that I don't understand, they keep coming back though. I can't focus on anything but them and it's starting to annoy me," Lloyd continued.

The wise old man stared out at the sky beyond them lost in thought. "Oh? Tell me about these dreams."

"They're always the same. They start out in a place I've never seen before and lead to a dark street. Then for some reason there's a little black dog and a girl, I guess she's walking the dog or something like that. But the part that confuses me the most is every dream ends with the color yellow," the blonde boy explained.

Sensei's eyes glinted with something close to surprise for just a moment. "So you have seen her... I suppose it's time now," he muttered barely audible.

His nephew was very confused, time for what?

* * *

"Sienna, can you take the dog out?"

The brunette looked up from her laptop screen with a groan. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, and you have to do it now," her father answered sternly.

Sienna scowled at the cheerful little black dog wagging her tail happily.

"Fine..." she got up from her comfortable bed and slipped on her favorite laceless gray Converse.

She was clad in a very comfy casual outfit: jeans, a dark purple and white striped T-shirt, and a pale blue sweatshirt with the word "Roxy" in silver letters that were outlined in black. Coincidentally, Roxy was also the name of her family's beloved dog. Sienna hooked the bright red leash to Roxy's pink plaid collar then pulled her hood up over head, her hair parted equally on each side so that it hung out of the hood. The two exited the warmth of the house and were immediately met by a cold breeze. The girl pulled her hood over her head more, making it cover her forehead now. She walked the excitable dog around the damp grass for what seemed like forever when Roxy suddenly stopped. It was very dark outside, the only light coming from a flickering street lamp and the faint glow from house windows, so Sienna couldn't help but feel uneasy. She felt like she was being watched by someone.

* * *

Lloyd was shocked to find himself in a place that fit the description of his dream perfectly. It certainly was an unfamiliar place, and it was quite dark. Two figures strolled along the grass, one small that had four legs close to the ground and the other much taller with only two long legs supporting it. The taller figure was dully illuminated by the flickering light, the shadows outlined its thin frame. It was clearly a person walking their dog but the identity of the person was unknown to the five ninjas, who weren't actually in their ninja uniforms upon Sensei's request. Suddenly the dog (which was small and black much to Lloyd's distress) stood still and the person did as well.

"Come on Roxy," the person's voice was light and feminine, it sounded gentle and almost delicate.

The girl tugged on the dog's leash but it wouldn't budge. Not knowing what else to do the girl sighed, kneeled down, and started petting the dog. After a moment or two she began singing a sweet melodic tune. _Her voice,_ Lloyd thought in awe. _It's absolutely amazing._

"Is this who Sensei sent us to find?" Kai asked as quietly as he could, he too liked the mysterious girl's voice.

"I believe so, yet it is difficult to tell because I cannot see her features," Zane answered equally quiet.

The youngest ninja was mesmerized by the girl, her song echoed like a strong gust of wind.

"Well I guess we'll have to go down there to find out," Cole whispered.

The elemental teens and pre-teen jumped down silently from their perch in the trees then began to slowly make their way towards the owner of the beautiful voice. Just then the little black dog burst into a run, surprising the girl so much that she slid on the slick grass and let go of the leash. The bolt of black lightning zoomed over to the five boys, excitedly barking and wagging its tail as it bounced around them. Lloyd rushed over to the girl and helped her to her feet, but when he did his heart skipped a beat. Her hood fell off when she had fallen, revealing long light brown hair that shone in the pale light and hazel eyes that glittered like greenish-brown gems. Her skin was lightly tanned which complimented her other features.

"A-Are you alright?" the flustered green ninja questioned.

"I'm fine, thanks. Um, do you know where my dog is?" the girl wondered.

Lloyd gestured to his friends who were still being bombarded by the small furry creature. "Your dog likes them... I think."

"She likes everyone," she giggled. "Oh, I'm Sienna by the way."

"I'm Lloyd," he stated with a smile, god he loved her laugh.

Sienna turned to face where her crazy dog was running around the older boys. "Roxy, come here girl."

The little dog let out a whine of protest but slowly trotted over to her owner.

"Let me introduce you to my friends," Lloyd started. "This is Jay, Zane, Kai, and Cole." He pointed to each named person. "Guys, this is Sienna."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sienna," Zane politely greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too Zane," she smiled at his politeness.

Jay nudged his robotic friend then whispered something for only the two of them to hear. A second later the ninja of ice responded, "I am almost completely certain of it." This excited his teammate in blue. Jay whispered something to his other companions, finally getting to Lloyd who knew what he was going to say before he even said it. Although hearing it aloud didn't make it any less surprising.

"She's the one! Sienna's the yellow ninja of wind!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it took FOREVER to type! I just want to say that this is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous, and if there's anything I can do to make it better or stuff like that please tell me! I would love to know what you think! Another thing I want to say is I have actually been working on this story for about a month now and I finally got enough courage to post it. I already have a bunch of chapters written but I need to change them a bit because some of the chapters need to have things taken out and added in. I'm rambling... wonderful... Oh well. I'm super nervous about sharing my story so please please PLEASE tell me what you think! Even hate is appreciated... But I would prefer if people didn't tell me my story sucks cuz I already think it does. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome To Ninjago

Sienna was getting annoyed that the boys were whispering in front of her, was she invisible!? She frowned, sometimes she felt like she was invisible. No one except a small group of people liked her at her school, she doubted hardly any even knew she existed. She held Roxy's leash tighter as she attempted to veer her mind away from those thoughts.

"Sienna?" Lloyd started lightly, he was scared of how she'd take the news. After all they weren't even in Ninjago anymore, they were in a strange place called Florida.

She looked up at the mention of her name. "Yeah?"

There was silence until Cole, being the leader, decided to say what no one else wanted to.

"I know we might sound crazy but you have to hear us out. We came from a place called Ninjago where people depend on ninjas like us to protect them from evil. We traveled here to find someone capable of becoming the sixth ninja, the ninja of wind. And, as it turns out, you're the person we're looking for Sienna."

The young girl was stunned, little did they know she knew exactly what Ninjago was, but she never thought it was a real place that actually existed.

"I-I... I believe you," that was all she could think of saying.

This remark gave the ninjas a renowned confidence.

"So will you come with us back to Ninjago?" Jay questioned eagerly.

"... But I have school. And a family and friends. I can't leave everything I have and know behind," Sienna replied.

"But Ninjago needs you, please Sienna," Lloyd persisted, he was saddened at the thought of never seeing the hazel eyed girl again.

She didn't reply. Secretly she found the green ninja fairly attractive and her heart yelled at her for declining the offer, yet her brain encouraged her to stay at her home.

"I think I may have found a solution. I have calculated that time in Ninjago is different from time in Florida, so Sienna could attend school then come to Ninjago to train, if she so desires," the nindroid stated.

Everyone looked at the brunette girl in anticipation, waiting for her decision. Sienna put many minutes of thought into this before finally giving her answer. "Alright, I'll become a ninja."

The guys were beaming, especially Lloyd who looked like he would never stop grinning!

"Awesome! Let's all go back to the Bounty and tell Sensei!" Jay exclaimed.

Sienna raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I would have to ask my dad about that."

"What are you going to say? 'Hey dad, I'm a ninja now and I want to go with my new ninja friends back to their world'?" Kai mused.

The newest ninja rolled her eyes. "No, I have a better idea. Wait outside."

She walked inside her house with Roxy while the others stood by the front door.

"You were out there for a long time," her dad pointed out as Sienna unhooked Roxy's leash.

"Yeah, Paige called me and asked if I wanted to spend the night at her house. She said she'll pick me up soon if you say it's okay," she lied.

Her father nodded. "That's fine, when will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll call you when I'm about to come home okay?" the tricky girl responded.

"Alright, go pack your things," he instructed.

Sienna rushed off to her room, threw everything she needed (or wanted) into a bag, hurried back into the living room, then said goodbye to her dad. She dashed outside with her luggage, much to the surprise of her newfound teammates.

"What?" she said innocently.

"It's just that, you just totally lied to your dad," Cole didn't know how she could do that without looking even slightly guilty.

Sienna placed her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to be a ninja or not?"

"We do," everyone else answered simultaneously.

"Well then I have to lie," the female ninja shrugged.

"Looks like you two have something in common, you both like to trick people," Kai commented, nudging Lloyd.

"Hey!" the two youngest ninjas exclaimed in unison.

Their companions snickered before the group began walking over to a concealed portal of swirling bright blue energy. When the six of them stepped through into the world of Ninjago Sienna's eyes widened. It was an amazing sight. The sky was a pure, untainted blue that looked like it could only be painted in a picture and had long fluffy clouds strewn across it. The grass was a bright spring green, which was a color Sienna really liked. The Bounty was a regal sight to behold, with sturdy polished wood as a frame and intricate decorations and contraptions, making it look more like a piece of art itself than a ninja headquarters. Not far from the ship was a small village where villagers farmed in lush spring green fields. A crystal clear river meandered through the village's center.

"Wow..." Sienna breathed, her hazel eyes glittering in awe.

They all walked over to the Bounty, though the wind ninja took quite a while to get there since she couldn't help gazing at the scenery. Once she was onboard a certain Sensei came up from the lower decks.

"Ah, you've returned. And you brought a girl back with you," the old man observed. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sensei Wu."

"My name is Sienna, Sensei Wu," the young girl formally introduced herself. She wanted to make a good first impression on her new mentor.

He nodded thoughtfully. "You will make a fine ninja Sienna. Your element suits you well, high-spirited and seeking nothing but happiness and truth in life. You can be gentle like a breeze when you want, but strong and harsh like a hurricane when you don't. I understand why you are destined to be the yellow ninja of wind."

"So that's my color, they never mentioned I'm the yellow ninja," the female brunette mused.

"I think now is a good time for you to receive your uniform. Ninja-Go!"

Sensei Wu became a whirling golden cyclone and spun around Sienna. When he stopped Lloyd nearly fainted. Sienna was now dressed in a tight light yellow sleeveless shirt with the same color garters on her arms near her shoulders. Also she had on short light yellow shorts that had three thin silver curvy lines on the front pockets, and light yellow combat boots with blacks laces that tied in tiny bows. She inspected her new outfit with a small smile, she would _so _get dress-coded if she wore this to school! Sienna glanced at each of her teammates to see their reactions to her latest outfit and she had to do everything she could not to start laughing like crazy when she saw Lloyd. He was staring at her, green eyes wide, and had the most dumbfounded look on his face. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore, Sienna started laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" Zane asked confusedly.

"Because... of... Lloyd's... expression!" the ninja of wind gasped for air while she continued to laugh.

Lloyd's face reddened and his friends snickered at his expression. He tried to pretend he had no idea why they were laughing but he knew he had had a strange reaction to the young girl's latest fashion, though he wasn't sure exactly why.

* * *

The six ninjas plus Nya and Sensei Wu spent time to get to know the newest member of the team while they ate some snacks Zane prepared. Sienna gladly shared tales of amusing things that had happened to her with her best friends and the others listened. Lloyd's attention never strayed from the ninja of wind's words. The new girl also revealed simple things about herself, like how she had a younger brother named Ethan, her favorite number happened to be five, and that she was twelve years old and in the sixth grade.

"You're Lloyd's age," Jay pointed out once she mentioned this.

"Oh really?" her light voice sounded like the lightning ninja's remark amused her a bit.

"Yeah. When's your birthday Sienna?" Nya asked thoughtfully.

Sienna smiled. "My birthday's in September so it was a while ago. It's January, right?"

"Correct, it will be February in a few days though," Zane confirmed. **(A/N: This was true when I first wrote this chapter...)**

"I am very pleased that you decided to join us Sienna. But I must ask, what convinced you to become a ninja?" Sensei Wu questioned.

"I don't know... I guess I just wanted some way to escape my world," the yellow ninja muttered, glancing down at her uniform which she was still wearing.

"Why would you want to do that?" Cole asked curiously.

Sienna's happy mood faltered for a moment before she pushed the chair she was sitting on back and got up. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go outside for a bit."

Everyone was silent as they watched her leave the dining room.

"Nice going Cole," Kai said sarcastically.

The earth ninja didn't know exactly what he did so he ignored the fiery ninja's remark. Sensei Wu shook his head at his students.

"I think it would be wise if one of you went out there to see if Sienna is okay. Wind is a delicate element, easily blocked and forced to go the other way," the old man stated.

"Why not Lloyd? He is Sienna's age and will have a better chance of making her feel better," the nindroid suggested.

The others agreed to his theory so Lloyd stood up and left the dining room as well. He was instantly greeted with a sweet soft melody. The young boy peered around the corner of a wall to see Sienna singing by the railing of the Bounty's deck. He didn't know the song but he recognized it as the one she had been singing earlier back in Florida.

"I guess you really did it this time, left yourself in your warpath. Lost your balance on a tightrope, lost your mind trying to get it back," the brunette sang softly **(I don't own those lyrics btw)**.

Lloyd was mesmerized once again by her beautiful voice. He leaned against the wooden wall to observe Sienna as she sang, her voice drifting around the deck like a refreshing breeze. Then the green ninja remembered why he out went out there in the first place so he reluctantly walked over to the ninja of wind.

"Hi," he greeted lightly.

The sound of her companion's voice made Sienna jump, ceasing her song. "Oh, hi Lloyd. Did you want something?"

"Um, I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed kinda upset," the blonde boy replied.

"I was just... reminded of something I tried to forget. It's a hopeless thing to do, but sometimes it's easier to be happy in life when you don't focus on bad memories," she explained.

"That's what you wanted to escape from? Bad memories?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't realize you can't run away from your own mind," the yellow clad girl laughed bitterly. "Though maybe it's possible to live without dwelling on sorrow if you have something that makes you truly happy," she muttered, staring out at the village.

"What makes you happy in life?" the green-eyed ninja inquired.

Sienna shrugged with a wistful sigh. "My friends. Writing stories where I can be someone else. I'm not sure about much else."

At that moment Lloyd decided he would try to make her happy whenever he could, if only he knew how to do that.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap this was a long chapter! 2,000 WORDS! That's crazy! Anyways thanks to anyone who reviewed my first chapter and gave me support on my story, you guys are awesome! :) Oh and that song that Sienna was singing is called Innocent by Taylor Swift and I chose this for a reason. It doesn't really fit at first but once you learn about the "bad memories" she tried to forget it'll make a lot of sense. I hope you liked this chapter, I thought the ending was pretty sweet. **

**Sienna: Why did you make me have problems?**

**Me: Cause I have problems... Mental problems!**

**Have a nice day everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training, Training, And... More Training

The next morning was the day Sienna began her training. Sensei Wu had given her the rest of yesterday to get situated in her new room and become familiar with the Bounty. The young female ninja had grown a sort of homey fondness to the large ship, and had even become quite close to her fellow ninja. But, little did they know, mornings were not a good time for her.

"Good morning Sienna," the ninja of ice greeted her when she entered the dining room for breakfast.

"Morning," Sienna mumbled groggily as she sat down beside Nya.

"Well aren't you cheerful," Jay joked, earning a scowl from the youngest girl.

"Sorry, I'm just grumpy in the morning. I'll be fine once I eat something," the controller of wind apologized.

Zane placed a plate with buttery toast, eggs, and bacon in front of her. "Well then this should help."

Sure enough, once Sienna finished her breakfast she was as high-spirited as usual.

"So, are you ready for your first day of training?" Cole asked.

The female brunette almost choked on her last bite of toast. "Crap! I can't fight!"

"Sure you can, it's not that hard," Kai responded, as if he were asking her to do something simple.

"Maybe to you, but I don't know anything about being a ninja! The only thing I know is you get to wear weird outfits and protect people from stuff!" Sienna retorted incredulously.

This made the rest of the group chuckle a bit.

"Don't worry, they'll show you everything you need to know," Nya said reassuringly.

But the yellow ninja was still skeptical. "I don't know... Knowing me I'll probably just run into a wall. Honestly I'm surprised that I'm not all over the place with my attention span."

Again, more light laughter.

"Do you really get distracted that easily?" Lloyd questioned with a grin.

"Most of the time I can't focus on something for one minute before my mind wanders to a different topic," the newest ninja admitted.

The others didn't realize she wasn't exaggerating when she said this. Maybe they had more work cut out for them than they thought...

* * *

Six ninjas stood on the deck of a large flying ship, the older ones concentrating on training the two twelve-year-olds.

"Alright, take a fighting stance then do a low kick to knock the enemy off of their feet," Cole instructed the young girl.

She gave a quick nod then did as she was told, swiftly knocking the dummy to the ground. Sienna was very pleased with herself, her first day of training had gone relatively well. If you don't include the part where she tripped over a pole laying on the deck and barely managed to catch herself. Or when she accidentally bumped into Jay, who was carrying a bucket of water, causing him to spill it onto a certain hotheaded ninja. Or the time when... Okay, maybe it wasn't the best first of training, though it could've been a lot worse. Finally the teenage ninjas veered their attention away from Sienna and onto Lloyd. The former leaned against the railing to watch the latter begin his training. She was still shocked about this whole situation, who would've known a lonely girl from St. Pete Florida would become a savior of a world she never knew existed. But she admit, her outfit was stunning. Never in Sienna's life had she felt so... attractive. Especially to a certain ninja in green. She watched as Lloyd flipped and moved across the deck like a skilled fighter. Once in a while he would glance over at her, somewhat proud that he had her undivided attention. The ninja of wind was slightly captivated by the young boy's movements, how skilled and steady they were. She wondered if someday she would move with perfect grace. Perhaps if she practiced at home as well... It took a long time but finally the exhausting training was over. The older guys went off to do something below deck while Lloyd on the other hand walked over to Sienna, who was perched on the railing.

"Be careful, you don't want to fall," he gestured to the layer of clouds around them.

The hazel-eyed girl shrugged as she climbed down from the rails. "It's comfortable up there, you should try sitting there sometime."

"Maybe I will, though I hardly ever have any time to relax," the blonde boy mused.

"Hey Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm not very good at fighting but... do you think you can teach me some of the basics?" Sienna asked awkwardly.

"I don't see why not," he answered with a smile. "Okay, let's start with something easy. Do you see that dummy over there?"

The yellow ninja nodded. "Yes."

"Punch it, plain and simple."

The inexperienced girl took a fighting position and, acting as if the dummy was an actual enemy, she punched it as hard as she could. It had very little effects.

"You need to have a stronger form. Here, I'll show you," the green-eyed boy stepped closer to her and grasped her wrist, rearranging her arm into a better attack stance.

Sienna couldn't help but blush at his touch, she had never been so close to a boy before.

"There. Now this is the position you should take when you get ready to hit an enemy," Lloyd stated when he finished moving her into a perfect fighting stance.

"O-Okay," she stammered.

The green ninja didn't want to let go of the girl he found absolutely stunning. She continued to amaze him with her usually optimistic personality and (what seemed to him) increasing beauty. Was it just him or was the distance between them lessening? At that moment Sienna's phone (which she had grabbed while watching Lloyd train) rang, startling both young ninjas. The brunette apologized then moved away to answer her phone.

"Hello?" she started.

"Hey Sienna. You need to come home, like now. Do I need to pick you up?" her father's voice inquired from the other line.

"No, they'll um, drop me off," the girl of wind responded.

She said goodbye to her father and hung up with a disappointed expression.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd questioned.

"Nothing, but I need to go home now," the sullen girl replied.

"Oh..." he didn't want her to go home either. "Well I guess we'll have to ask my uncle to open the portal."

Sienna nodded before following the youngest male ninja below deck to his relative's room. She sighed, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaannnnddd... done! I decided Sienna would live in St. Pete *cough cough my city cough* because I needed to have a place I can describe later. :P Anyways, I'm pretty excited because , if you couldn't tell, there's a little bit of fluff in here! Soooo... yeah. I'm rambling again ahh stahp!**

**Sienna: The author appreciates any support given, reviews, follows, favorites, that sort of stuff. :)**

**Me: Yes I do! Oh, and my plan is to post one chapter a day so you people can see what happens next sooner!**

**Have a nice day and drink tea with Sensei Wu! *fills a cup with tea and hands it to you* (Sorry if you don't like tea! :P)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back And Forth

Back in her familiar room Sienna was uncharacteristically moody. She already missed Ninjago and its people, even though she had been home for only a half hour. She had changed out of her ninja outfit and into a plain black T-shirt with jean shorts before returning to her house, but the yellow uniform lied tucked away in a drawer.

"Sienna?" her dad opened her door a bit and peered inside at his daughter.

"Yeah?" the young girl responded in a bored tone.

"Ethan and I were thinking about getting McDonalds for dinner, is that alright?" he asked.

Sienna shrugged. "Sure, I don't care."

Her father left and she went back to sitting in silence with nothing except her own thoughts. _Maybe I should do a bit of training,_ she thought. _That'll keep me occupied._ The controller of wind got up, walked to the entrance of her backyard, then went down to the small area of plush grass. She stood in the middle of the fenced in yard and focused on the cool breeze that drifted by. Once she was sure she had full possession of the wind she concentrated on the trees in front of her. With a gesture the tiny bit of air she had access to flew at the trees, shaking the thin branches forcefully. A grin crept onto Sienna's face, had she actually controlled her element? Perhaps she really could be a ninja, yet this was just a small step in her long journey.

* * *

The halls of Meadowlawn Middle School were just as crowded as usual on this normal Monday but Sienna saw everything in a different point of view. She saw the other students as people who were different from her, for obvious reasons, and everything seemed... distant. Though really the usually happy ninja of wind was the distant one, and her friends were beginning to notice.

"Um. Sienna? Are you okay?" her best friend Paige questioned.

"Huh?" Sienna looked at her chocolate-eyed friend with confusion.

"I said are you okay? You've been acting weird all day," Paige pushed a strand of dark brown hair that had freed itself of its high ponytail out of her olive-skinned face.

"Of course Paige, why wouldn't I be okay?" the hazel-eyed girl faked her normally optimistic personality as she replied.

But her friend wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? 'Cause you've been acting all upset and stuff all day... Is this about your mom?"

_'Why would you want to do that?'_ Cole's unanswered question ran through the yellow ninja's head. "N-No. It's not."

The two girls entered their sixth period class and took their seats. Sienna was acting strange, and Paige was going to find out why.

* * *

"You seem distracted, my young friend," Zane stated while the ninjas were training Lloyd.

"I'm not distracted," the young boy uttered as he dodged an attack from Kai.

"Yes you are, your fighting style is sloppy and unfocused. Does this have to do with Sienna's absence?" the nindroid inquired.

The blonde boy looked over at him at the mention of the newest ninja's name, allowing Kai to knock the green ninja to the ground.

"Did someone say my name?"

They all turned to see a familiar figure clad in yellow approaching the five boys. Lloyd's eyes lit up, she was always so beautiful in her uniform.

"I told you guys I'd come back when I finished school," she stood with her hands on her hips and a huge smile plastered on her face. "And I always intend to keep my promises." She glanced at the twelve-year-old boy who was still on the ground. "Why's Lloyd on the ground?"

"Oh, he was sparring with Kai but since you weren't here he was distracted. When Zane mentioned you Lloyd pretty much zoned out," Cole explained with a slight chuckle.

The green clad boy got up from the ground, his face turning a light pink, while his yellow companion simply giggled as she pictured the scene in her mind; though her cheeks were hinted with pink as well.

"Well now that you know of Lloyd's failure, ready to start training?" Jay asked.

"Yep! Bring it on!"

The others were a bit surprised by the newfound determination in Sienna's tone and eyes, but soon enough they shared her enthusiasm.

"Alright! Let's get started!" the fire ninja said.

The six of them began to train on the Bounty's deck, all the while a pair of very wise eyes watched them.

"Sienna is growing stronger, like the winds before a storm. But will she be strong enough to face the destiny that lies ahead for her? Only time will tell..." Sensei Wu muttered, barely audible above his pupils' training. He gazed down at the frail figure sparring with much vigor. "Perhaps she will with help from her teammates. Though the prophecy of the ninja of wind is great, she shall not know of it until the time is right. Until then she will be trained like she is like any other ninja. Which, unfortunately, she is not." The old teacher turned to go back to his room. "Good luck Sienna Barros, you will need it."

* * *

Nya burst from the control room, alarming the six ninjas who were still training on the deck.

"Guys! The Serpentine have been spotted near Yeistsen Village!" the ebony haired girl exclaimed.

"Got it, come on guys!" Cole headed towards the edge of the deck, the other teenage ninjas following suit.

"Can we come?" the two youngest ninjas asked in unison.

They both received "No" as their answer then the controllers of ice, lightning, earth, and fire rode off on their Golden Weapon vehicles. Nya returned to the control room a moment later, leaving the two twelve-year-olds alone.

"They don't think we can handle it, do they?" Sienna shook her head with a frown.

"Probably not," Lloyd responded. "I mean, we're not that good at fighting yet."

"Maybe, but we are capable. How will we learn if we never get to fight?" the brunette questioned.

"I guess you have a point," the green ninja answered.

Just then the wind controller leaped off of the large ship, which was anchored to the ground.

"Where are you going?" he called to his teammate.

"I'm going to show them I'm not as weak as they think!" Sienna called back.

Not knowing what else to do the blonde boy joined her and together they ran to Yiestsen Village. But things don't always go as expected, a lesson the two young ninjas were soon going to learn.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god finally it's done! My laptop was so mean and deleted like half of this when I finished, I was so mad! Anyways, sorry this is up late, I had homework and then I had to retype some of this. Thanks a lot laptop! *rolls eyes with a sigh* Thanks for all of the support everyone, I really appreciate it! Now I have to go, but I'll see ya tomorrow with the next chapter. Have a nice day... or night... whatever! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The First Fight

**(A/N: Warning! Strong language used in this chapter, and others for that matter!)**

The green and yellow ninjas arrived at Yiestsen Village shortly after the battle there became heated. Sienna was intimidated by the Serpentine, being as she was from a different world free of creatures like that. Among the chaos a certain purple serpent noticed the ninja of wind with a smirk. _A little girl ninja,_ he thought wickedly. _The ninjas must be getting desperate, first recruiting that troublesome brat Lloyd and now a girl!_ Sienna did a spin-kick, causing a Venomari to tumble to the ground. Other snakes noticed this and began targeting the twelve-year-old girl, thinking she would be an easy fight to win. But she proved her worth, agilely dodging attacks from her enemies and countering with powerful kicks and punches. Lloyd was amazed, he never thought she'd be such a good fighter. Only yesterday she had bumped into things and had nearly fallen a few times... Though that didn't really depict if she was a skilled fighter, it only proved she was new to the whole training thing, which was a fact everyone knew.

"Lloyd! Instead of staring at me like I'm an alien, why don't you help me!?" the girl's light brown hair flew around her as she whipped around to face her companion.

The bright-green-eyed boy nodded and rushed to her side. "Right!"

It was at that moment that the elemental teens noticed their younger teammates battling a large group of Serpentine. They were filled with mixed emotions, first of all they were astonished, then a little amazed, but above all they were angry. They told them they couldn't come! Though the original ninjas had to admit their display was a little impressive. It seemed that Sienna was fighting mindlessly, as if she was controlled by the ever free winds that she used to stun her opponents with. And Lloyd, he was actually very skilled as well, maybe they underestimated him. Pythor also observed the two young ninjas fighting, greatly surprised by their abilities. They seemed to bring out the best in each other, there was no way the newest ninjas could be that strong with such little training unless... The Anacondrai grinned evilly as a new idea hatched in his malicious mind. Retrieving the Fang Blades could wait, right now he had other plans. Greater plans. More sinister plans. And the lovely girl in yellow would never suspect a thing... He slithered over to the twelve-year-olds, making the group of surrounding serpents part.

**(A/N: I'm not going to do the sss thing for Pythor because he's kinda more sophisticated than the other Serpentine)**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two pesky brats trying to foil my plans," the tall purple snake sneered.

"Pythor..." Lloyd growled, taking a defensive position in front of Sienna.

"Relax my dear boy, I have no intentions to harm her. I merely wish to meet my newest rival, who I see is quite strong... for a girl," Pythor spat the last word like it was poison in his mouth, provoking just the reaction he wanted.

"What does that mean!? I can fight way better than you, you ugly ass worm!" the yellow ninja said furiously.

The Anacondrai merely chuckled. "Now, now, don't let your temper get the best of you. That wouldn't be wise, now would it?"

"Leave Sienna alone Pythor!" Jay yelled from where he was still fighting a Hypnobrai.

"Sienna?" the purple snake inquired in a thoughtful tone. "A pretty name for a pretty face. How suiting."

Lloyd was brimming with anger at this remark. "Don't you dare fucking touch her."

You could feel the tension in the atmosphere as there was a brief silence. Even the snakes battling the other ninjas stopped fighting to watch what would happen next. Sienna was scared out of her mind, Pythor had always scared her when she watched the show in her old bedroom, but now that he was standing right in front of her (of course with Lloyd between them) she was terrified. The yellow clad girl suddenly felt dizzy then, in that brief moment of silence, she fainted. The green ninja swiftly caught her before she fell and Pythor let out a low bemused laugh.

"Looks like she doesn't do well under pressure," he mused.

"Shut the hell up!" the blonde boy clutched the unconscious girl in his arms as if she was something vital that he couldn't live without.

The Anacondrai rolled his eyes and turned around, starting to slither off in the other direction. "Come on boys, we have big plans to prepare."

Every other Serpentine followed suit until they had all left without even finishing the fight. But the ninjas' concerns weren't on the retreating snakes at the moment, they were just focused on Sienna. Her eyelids fluttered as if she was dreaming about something.

"We should get her back to the Bounty," Zane stated.

The others agreed then hopped onto their weapons/vehicles. Lloyd decided to go with Jay while he still held the unconscious girl.

"You really like her, don't you?" the ninja of lightning questioned.

His younger friend nodded slowly. "Yeah... She's not like anyone I've ever met."

"Well she isn't exactly from Ninjago," the blue-eyed boy chuckled.

"Right," Lloyd stared down at Sienna's somewhat sleeping form.

For some reason all he wanted to do was protect her from anything that could harm her. Maybe this was what it felt like to be in love...

* * *

Everyone quickly arrived at the Bounty and were greeted by a frantic Nya.

"Oh my god there you are! ... What happened!?" she gasped once she saw Sienna, who was still being carried by Lloyd.

"It's a long story," the fire ninja sighed.

"Hey Lloyd, why don't you put Sienna in her room while she unconscious. It'll be more comfortable for her," Cole suggested.

The young boy nodded then hurried to the yellow ninja's room. He gently placed Sienna on her bed and sat down next to her on the edge of the mattress. _I wish she didn't have to go through all of this, _he thought with a frown. The door creaked open just a bit before Sensei Wu slipped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Hello Lloyd," he greeted his nephew.

"Hi Uncle," the boy's green eyes never left the unconscious figure lying on the bed.

"I feel like now is a good time to reveal the destiny of the yellow ninja of wind to you," the wise old man started.

"Her... destiny?" Lloyd wondered what could be significant about Sienna's future.

"Yes. It is a long prophecy and her journey will be difficult but I believe that with the help of you and your teammates you can guide her down the right path," his uncle continued.

Now he had the green ninja's attention. "What prophecy?"

Sensei Wu took a deep breath and began.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, after school I went to my best friend's house until like 7:30 and then when I got home I had homework and all sorts of other stuff to do! So to make it up to you I'm posting TWO chapters today! Yay! If I get really bored and if I have time I might do three but I don't think so...**

**Sienna: Stop rambling, you talk more than Jay!**

**Me: I shut up when I want to!**

**Sienna: *uses wind to shove me in a closet and locks the door* *smiles at viewers* We hope you enjoyed this chapter, support is greatly appreciated! **

**Have a nice day everyone and stay tuned for the next chappie! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Legend Of The Ninja Of Wind

"Long ago, after the First Spinjitzu Master had my brother and I, I met a woman named Saraphine. She was a talented young woman and had Spinjitzu powers as well, but when Garmadon was banished to the Underworld she departed as well. She told me she was going somewhere where people knew nothing of Spinjitzu or the evils of the land we live on. At first she would send me letters from the strange world she had traveled to, but after about three months the letters ceased. I had no idea what happened to her... until now. I believe Sienna is one of her descendants, explaining why she has the ability to perform Spinjitzu and control an element. So, now that you know the backstory, it is time I reveal the destiny of the yellow ninja. Wind assists all elements, it fuels a growing fire, it is part of a powerful thunderstorm, it shapes the earth, and it can create strong blizzards. Since you can harness all four of these elements wind especially helps you Lloyd. Think of it as the air beneath a bird's wings, without it the bird could not fly, which is precisely why Sienna's assistance is crucial. Without her presence you will not be at full strength for the final battle that draws ever closer. It may not seem like it Lloyd but she is as important to Ninjago's future as you are. Though not only does she help you, you also help her reach her full power. You both balance each other perfectly, you cover the other's weaknesses and allow your strengths to be at their fullest, that is why she will assist you in the final battle when the time comes," Sensei Wu concluded his _extremely _long explanation. "Do you understand?"

Lloyd nodded with slight understanding. "Yes."

"Good. But I would appreciate if you didn't tell Sienna," the old man stated.

"Why?" the blonde boy was confused, it wasn't like it was some big secret.

"I want her to find out her own destiny and not do things because she believes she has to. She lives two lives you know," his uncle replied with a knowing smile.

Once again the young boy nodded. "Alright, I won't tell her."

After Sensei left Sienna stirred. She let out a low mumble before her eyes snapped open.

**(A/N: I know I'm mean for interrupting the story but I just wanted to say that you should seriously listen to Unbroken by Demi Lovato, it fits them so well! 3)**

"Lloyd!" she exclaimed as she bolted upright.

The green-eyed boy stared at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine... I think," her face grew slightly red as she realized she had called out to the boy sitting beside her. "W-What happened?"

"You fainted while we were fighting the Serpentine, don't you remember?" Lloyd inquired.

The ninja of wind shuddered at the memories of the horrible Anacondrai. "Oh I remember alright... that was terrifying. Pythor really scares me..."

"Don't worry, as long as I'm around he'll never touch you," the green ninja said, becoming angry just at the thought of that retched snake.

Again he got that feeling that the distance between he and Sienna was lessening, maybe he was just imagining things. Just then the door flung open, revealing Kai and Cole. The light brown haired girl let out a surprised squeak while the boy's green eyes widened and he jumped back a few inches. The fire and earth ninjas didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, you're finally awake Sienna. That's good," Cole commented.

"Anyways it's dinnertime, so if you two want something to eat there's a bunch of sandwiches in the kitchen," Kai said nonchalantly, though he was glad to see his teammate was okay.

"O-Okay, we'll be right there," Sienna's light voice responded as she regained her composure.

With a shrug they left, leaving the twelve-year-olds alone again.

"You know, I'm really glad I met you," the yellow ninja admitted.

"Why?" Lloyd asked, mentally slapping himself afterward.

"Well, I guess I was... missing something in my life before that night. I felt somewhat empty inside, like there was a piece of me that just wasn't there. Somehow whenever you're around I don't feel that way..." she trailed off, her naturally slightly pink cheeks flushed red.

"I guess destiny has weird ways of showing us our fate," the blonde mused.

"Destiny," her hazel eyes twinkled playfully as she said this word. "In Florida 'destiny' isn't exactly something most people believe in. We believe in helping those who need us though, much like the duty of a ninja. Although people don't really help strangers too much, unless it's like charity. I always thought I'd have a purpose in life, yet I never thought of it as destiny or fate."

"What did you think of it as?" Lloyd asked, curious about Floridian life.

"Dreams," Sienna sighed wistfully, putting all of that day's emotions into that one simple word.

_'Dreams'_, her voice echoed in the boy's mind. Just like the one he'd had about her...

* * *

It was pitch black outside, lit only by the Bounty's soft glow and the stars' faint light above. Lloyd stood alone on the deck, reflecting on that day. Sienna had left about two hours ago because of her need to go home and get ready for another day of school, which also meant a full night of rest. _'She lives two lives you know.' 'But I have school. And a family and friends. I can't leave everything I have and know behind.' _These words repeated in his head, spinning and whirling around like his friends' Spinjitzu. _'In Florida "destiny" isn't exactly something most people in.' 'Dreams...' _The green ninja shook his head to clear his thoughts, what was happening to him? With a sigh he stared up at the dark blue sky glittering with tiny silver sparks. _I should probably get some rest,_ he thought,_ I need sleep too._ But as he headed to the room he shared with the ninjas he got an idea. It might not be a good idea, but since when did he come up with "good" ideas?

* * *

**A/N: Well here's today's 2nd chappie, as promised! I'm a little rushed right now so this is not gonna be a long note. Thanks for any support and have a nice day/night/whatever! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: You're A What!?

"Come on Sienna, why are you acting so strange?" Paige asked exasperatedly.

The secret ninja shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine, I'm just tired that's all."

"You're tired everyday but you don't usually act like this," the dark haired girl retorted. "Do you have a crush or something?"

Sienna nearly dropped her big purple binder. "N-No! Are you crazy!? Me, have a crush on someone!? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Whatever you say," her best friend muttered sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up, I DON'T have a crush on ANYONE!" the hazel-eyed girl said sternly.

Sienna was much taller than her Italian friend, there was about a five inch difference. Paige was also a little, well... chubbier than her. Although it wasn't by much it still left a small bump that was visible through tight clothes, which the chocolate-eyed girl avoided most of the time. They were on their way to fifth period, but since they didn't have the same class Sienna just walked her friend to the stairs then headed off to her own classroom. She took her seat at her desk which was behind her friends Danielle and Winston.

"Hi," Sienna greeted them cheerily.

"Hey Sienna," Winston responded. "Oh, and you're watching a video in health today."

The yellow ninja groaned, god she hated health. "Wonderful..."

Math was excruciatingly slow, though the whole time she conversed with the people sitting in front of her. Once fifth period ended Winston and Sienna walked to the stairs where the latter had dropped off her friend forty-five minutes ago.

"That math test was hard," Winston stated, pushing his chestnut colored hair out of his face.

"It wasn't that difficult, but I think I need to get some more sleep. I just couldn't focus," the thin girl complained.

"I could tell because you kept saying really random things. You're actually really funny when you're tired," he reflected on the previous period.

"I don't try to-" Sienna stopped talking, surprised by what she was seeing. Actually, surprised was an understatement.

At that moment the last person she expected to see was walking towards her.

"L-Lloyd!?" she exclaimed.

She was glad he was at least dressed in something normal: a plain green T-shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Hey Sienna," the green ninja greeted calmly.

Sienna's face turned bright pink. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to check on you, considering what happened yesterday," he gave Winston a quick but effective glare. **(A/N: Ooh killem! Sorry, had to put that, lol.)**

"That's really nice and all but you really should leave now, like _now,_" the ninja of wind put emphasis on the last word.

"I gotta go Sienna, bye," the brown haired boy said awkwardly.

"Bye," she waved to him as he quickly left.

Lloyd scowled. "Who is he anyways?"

"A friend of mine. Why do you care?" the female brunette inquired curtly.

"No reason..." he mumbled.

"Well please try to be nicer to my friends, I happen to like them. And I'd also like it if you didn't glare at Winston, Paige does that too because she knows he likes me. I know he likes me but..." the yellow ninja trailed off, lost in thought. Lloyd's reaction was just like what Paige did whenever she saw him... Sienna gasped in realization. "Oh my god... You're jealous, aren't you?"

"N-No! Why would I be jealous?" the blonde boy replied incredulously.

Just then Paige, who had watched the whole thing, went over to them.

"Hey Sienna," she greeted, giving the boy a glare not unlike the one he'd given Winston moments ago.

Sienna rolled her eyes, noticing her best friend's glare. "Not again. Really Paige?"

"I'm very protective!" the Italian girl exclaimed.

"Forget you guys. You can glare at anyone you want but I'm going to reading."

With that Sienna marched off toward her next class.

"I don't let anyone hurt my friends, especially boys," Paige directed this at Lloyd before following her friend to their next period.

The green ninja stood in the middle of the crowd with a slightly confused expression. Why was Sienna so upset? Was she upset with him or with her friend? He shrugged then strolled briskly back to the swirling blue portal concealed in the school's field. _Maybe when she comes over later I can ask her some of these questions_, Lloyd thought. Though part of him didn't really want to know the answers...

* * *

"I don't want you to talk to that blonde kid, whatever his name is," Paige stated as she and Sienna sat in reading class.

"His name is Lloyd, and I don't have a choice. I have to talk to him even if I didn't want to," the latter responded, scribbling down a few words on her paper.

"Why?" her friend asked.

"Because I have to."

"Why?"

Sienna nearly snapped her pencil in frustration. "Because it's important okay!?"

Everyone in the room stared at the light brown haired girl. She sunk down in her seat, it was hard to keep her cool under so much pressure. Being a ninja with a whole other life to live was a lot to handle, especially when you're in middle school. _The guys don't ever have to worry about school_, the yellow ninja thought with a sigh.

"Sienna, a-are you alright?" Paige inquired politely.

"I'm sorry, I've just been going through a lot lately," the Floridian girl apologized.

"Like what?" the chocolate-eyed twelve-year-old questioned lightly.

"I'll tell you later," Sienna sighed.

And she did. When the two girls were headed to their seventh period class (which was the dreaded health class) the taller girl pulled her friend into the girls' bathroom.

"Sienna what the hell? We're gonna be late!" Paige exclaimed.

"Listen, I have something very important to tell you," Sienna whispered quickly. She waited until she had her friend's full attention before continuing. "Look, I know I'm going to sound possibly psychotic but you have to believe me. A few nights ago five boys came up to me and told me that I'm a ninja, and they're right. I can hardly do it, but I can control wind if I really focus. Now I spend all of my free time going to a world called Ninjago to train to fight for the future of their world. That boy Lloyd, he's a ninja too. He's actually really important in Ninjago, they depend on him for the decision of their fate. Did you get all of that?"

The darker haired girl stared up at her, eyes wide with shock. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," the ninja of wind confirmed. "But you can't tell anyone, not even your family."

She felt slightly better after finally confiding in someone, maybe this whole "two lives" thing would work out just fine.

"Okay," Paige responded, still in shock.

They continued walking to their classroom in silence, one wondering how someone finds out they're a ninja, the other thinking about her encounter with a certain boy earlier that afternoon. Things just became a lot more complicated.

* * *

**A/N: Omg I'm actually alive! I am so so SO sorry for not updating, I had a huge writer's block and I felt like this story was kinda boring so I didn't want to type. But I thought that was unfair to all of my lovely reviewers and supporters, so I'm back! I realized that trying to update everyday will only pressure me and writing this won't be that fun, so please be patient with me! I promise I'm not giving up on this story, I'm just going to be updating it less frequently than I used to. Thanks for listening to me ramble, and as always thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! :)**

** ~Have a nice day/night/whatever!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Where Are You?

It was a peaceful day in Ninjago, that is, until...

"Guys! The Serpentine have been seen near Trencis City!" Nya exclaimed.

Every ninja on the deck stopped what they were doing. Another attack? _I thought their main priority was releasing the Great Devourer,_ a certain ninja in yellow thought confusedly. Her older teammates left the Bounty to go fight the mischievous snakes, but she was still lost in thought. This was very different from the show.

"Lloyd, what are the Serpentine trying to do?" Sienna asked.

"They want to release the Great Devourer, why?" he responded.

"If they were really trying to do that, they wouldn't be starting useless fights like these. They'd be targeting the Fang Blades, but they're not so that means they want something else. Though I have no idea what..." her hazel eyes gazed across the city-scape ahead of the large ship.

Lloyd thought about her words for a long time, she had a point. "That's actually a really smart thought, how did you get all that?"

"I guess I just went with whatever seemed logical," the yellow ninja answered with a shrug.

"Well, I'm going to go tell Nya about what you said, do you wanna come with me?" the green-eyed boy questioned.

Sienna shook her head slowly. "No, I just want some time to think."

Mistake, big mistake. After Lloyd left she was all alone, standing in the middle of the deck lost in thought. It wasn't until something long and scaly wrapped around that she was snapped out of her reverie. Before Sienna could scream the scaly thing covered her mouth.

"Pythor has some unfinished business with you," a deep voice hissed.

The yellow ninja glanced down to see her body was trapped by a long brown and orange tail. This meant her captor was a Constrictai, and all of her hopes of escaping diminished.

"Where's your little friend now?" the serpent sneered.

With that the snake slithered off of the Bounty, its captive struggling behind it.

* * *

They wanted Sienna, that's what the Serpentine wanted. Lloyd was filled with an indescribable dread at this realization. How could he let this happen? Why did they want her? What were they going to do? He asked himself these questions and many more, but one question always returned: how could he save her?

"Lloyd...?" Nya said lightly, not wanting to provoke him.

But the green ninja didn't reply, he was still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Lloyd, I know this is bad but-"

"They took her..." Full realization dawned on him as he muttered these words. "They took Sienna."

"I know..." the black-haired girl sighed.

Lloyd was suddenly furious. "Why would the Serpentine do this? Why did they have to take her? She's not important to them, there's nothing she has that they want!"

But he wasn't sure of this. Perhaps they simply wanted Sienna, nothing more, nothing less. Never in all of his life had the young boy felt as much hatred and hurt as he did now.

"We'll get her back Lloyd, I know we will," Nya stated reassuringly.

The boy's bright-green eyes were filled with anger, hatred, and... sadness? He stormed off below deck without another word, leaving Nya to ponder over what to do. _He needs you Sienna,_ she thought sadly. _I just hope you're okay..._

* * *

Sienna was scared, no, she was terrified. She held back choked sobs as she sat helplessly in an old cage made of slightly rusted iron. She didn't know what to do other than mope and think negative thoughts. But through all of her twisted thoughts one person resurfaced like a beacon of hope: Lloyd. _Does he care about me enough to try to save me, _she wondered. The yellow ninja shook her head, of course Lloyd cared about her... Right? At that moment the only remaining Anacondrai slithered into the room to see his captive.

"Ah, if it isn't the young female ninja," Pythor started. "You're quite an interesting human with your... background."

"What do you mean?" Sienna snapped, trying her best to look brave.

"Well, my dear girl, you don't understand exactly who you really are, do you?" the purple snake questioned in a teasing tone.

"What do you know about me!?" the brunette stood up in rage.

The serpent chuckled lowly. "It's quite astonishing the temper you have, you're almost as bad as the red ninja. I would've thought someone of your origins would be able to keep their emotions under control."

Sienna's anger faltered for a moment. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You mean that incompetent Sensei hasn't told you yet?" Pythor paused to smirk at the confused girl. "You, my dear child, are a descendant of a very talented woman who lived in Ninjago a long time ago. Why else would a simple girl like you have the abilities you do? In fact, one day you might even surpass that troublesome brat Lloyd."

"Don't bring Lloyd into this," her hazel eyes glinted with fury.

"Oh, I see, you've taken a liking to that little pest! And from what I can tell, he seems to feel the same towards you," the Anacondrai sneered.

"I said leave him out of this! You may have kidnapped me, but that's because you obviously have business you wish to get done, Lloyd has nothing to do with this!" Sienna yelled.

"On the contrary, he has everything to do with this. Don't think I haven't heard of the prophecy of the ninja of wind," Pythor retorted.

She had had enough of his trickery, yet his words of a "prophecy" intrigued her to a point where she no longer cared if he was lying. "What 'prophecy'?"

The tall Serpentine let out an exasperated sigh. "Does that old fool tell you anything? Don't you know you are a part of the final battle? Your destiny slowly draws closer as we speak."

The ninja of wind couldn't believe her ears, _she _was a part of the final battle? _But that's Lloyd's destiny,_ she thought confusedly. _His and his alone. _What could someone like her do anyways?

"Anyways, enough of this boring topic. Now to the real point why I brought you here," an evil grin crept onto the purple snake's face. "Skales, would you mind showing our young guest an example of your... exquisite powers?"

The Hypnobrai general slithered next to his fellow Serpentine. "Certainly."

Sienna backed away into the furthest corner of the cage, knowing what was going to happen. _Lloyd, someone, anyone, please help me!_ That was her final free thought.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, looks like Sienna's in trouble! I really don't feel like doing that whole "sss" thing for the Serpentine, but you can still imagine them doing that if you want. One of the reasons I updated today is because my best friend has been reading this story lately and she wanted me to update more, even though she can just read it on my phone since I pre-write these chapters. Another reason is because FCAT is going on at my school right now so I know I'm not going to get any time, and I'm usually busy every weekend. Plus today there's no school so yay! Sorry for the rambling, I just felt like explaining a lot of stuff. You know what, if you actually read this whole flippin author's note I applaud you, and you get a cookie. *gives you cookie* Please review and tell me what you think, I appreciate every review.**

**~Have a nice day/night/potato/whatever!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A New Dimension

Paige Hydrangea walked down the halls of Meadowlawn on her way to her second period class. It was strange though, Sienna hadn't met her in the hallway like she usually did. In fact, Paige was sure she hadn't come out of her first period science class at all. _Is she sick,_ the dark-brown-haired girl wondered. _Or could Sienna possibly still be in Ninjago like she mentioned yesterday? _Now that she thought about it, her ninja friend hadn't spoken to her at all since yesterday afternoon. The Italian girl sat at her desk, which was next to the one usually occupied by the yellow ninja. With each minute that passed Paige's concerns for her friend grew until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mrs. Fox?" she called out to her teacher.

"Yes Paige?"

"Can I go to the restroom?"

Her elderly teacher nodded and Paige hurried out of the classroom. Once she was inside the girls' bathroom she whipped out her phone to text her best friend. No response. _Sienna always responds when she's sick, _her chocolate eyes widened. What if Sienna was hurt? Or in trouble? Or dead... She shook her head, her dark brown hair flying around her as she did so. Those kind of thoughts were going to give her more anxiety than she already felt. Paige exited the restroom, but before she could return to her classroom something green flickered across the window on the hallway doors. Curiosity took over as she approached the doors apprehensively. She pushed one of them open just enough to slip outside then she looked around. Leaning against one of the walls was someone she had met only once before. _It's that blonde kid,_ the young girl thought. _Didn't Sienna say he's a ninja too? Maybe he can give me some answers..._

"Hey!" she called out bravely to the boy who was almost a complete stranger.

He looked over at her, his face sullen. "Paige...?"

"Sienna mentioned you're a ninja like she is, so I was wondering if knew where she is," Paige stated, walking over to him.

Lloyd stared down at the ground upon the mention of the yellow ninja's name. "I'd be lying if I told you I knew."

"Well is she okay at least?"

"... I don't know. She's been... kidnapped. By the Serpentine."

Shock registered on the olive-skinned girl's face as the green ninja muttered the last words. She wasn't entirely sure but she thought his voice wavered when he said "kidnapped".

"Wh-What...? Aren't you going to save her? Shouldn't you be trying to get her back!?" Paige raised her voice.

Lloyd stepped away from her. "I-I just wanted to see if she was here. I didn't want to believe she's been captured!" His emotions from yesterday began to rise up again. "I know she's close to you and you're worried but so am I! I never should've left her alone! It's my fault she's gone! I don't want her to get hurt either because, well..."

"Well?" the sixth grade girl prompted him to continue.

"She's more than a teammate to me," the green-eyed boy finished, not wanting to explain further.

"Yeah, well, she's like a sister to me and I want to help save her," Paige stated.

The blonde boy shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous for someone without training."

"Then train me," she said in a determined tone. "I'll do my best!"

Lloyd considered this. Should he let her come with him back to Ninjago? He trusted her for some reason, and she seemed intent on rescuing her best friend.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

The four teenage ninjas trained mindlessly on the Bounty's deck, their thoughts drifting to Sienna. They wondered if they could've protected her, but they knew that was impossible. They had played their roles in Pythor's plan like pieces on a checker board.

"Hi guys."

They turned to see Lloyd return from wherever he had gone, followed by a strange girl with chocolate-brown eyes, dark brown hair, and olive skin.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

"Her name's Paige, she's Sienna's best friend," the young boy's voice sounded weary while he said this.

"Okay... Why is she here?" Jay questioned.

"I want to help get my friend back," Paige replied.

"Are you crazy!? There's no way you could help!" the red ninja exclaimed.

The chocolate-eyed girl raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I can help more than you think, and at least I don't use ninety pounds of hair gel every morning."

Everyone else except Kai snickered, eyeing the hotheaded ninja's hairstyle. Just then Sensei Wu came down from the Bridge, where he had been conversing with Nya.

"Oh? Who is this young girl?" the old man inquired.

"Her name is Paige, Sensei," Zane answered.

"Hmm..."

Sensei Wu walked slowly around Paige, observing the twelve-year-old girl. After a few moments he stopped in front of her.

"Your decisions are made by the people who shape your world, much like how a river follows its eroded path. Usually you go with the flow of the crowd, but with certain people around you change your course. You also protect those who are close to you and you are not afraid to show what you feel about things, you're as clear as a pure stream. I would expect as much from the controller of water," the wise man commented bemusedly.

_How does he know all of that stuff about me,_ Paige wondered. _And what the frick is he talking about, "controller of water"? _

"There's another?!" the lighting ninja exclaimed.

"Another what?" the olive-skinned girl asked confusedly.

"Paige, you are the orange ninja of water."

* * *

**A/N: I bet you were wondering why I started with Paige, huh? Well, now you know! I bet you're also wondering why she just ditched school and went school, though maybe you aren't. I mean, if you had the opportunity to do that wouldn't you go too? Really Paige went because she wants her bestie back, but I'd go just for fun. Anyways, I just wanna say thank you all SO much for the reviews, every time I get a review I get this warm feeling inside and it's so amazing that you actually enjoy my writing! I wrote this chapter early even though I had FCAT today because you people deserve it! Thanks again, I love you all! ^_^**

**~Have a nice day/night/sandwich/whatever!**

***What is with me and food now? O_o***


End file.
